Binding machines are used for binding together sheets in a stack by the application of glue, with or without the addition of tape, along one edge of the sheets being bound. These machines have typically included a mechanism for clamping the sheets firmly together for binding and moving sheets to a binding position where glue is applied to the exposed edges of the clamped sheets. In applying the glue an applicator usually having a roller in contact with the exposed edge is moved linearly the entire length of the edge. To obtain this movement these binding machines have employed complex power-driven mechanisms including gear trains and sprocket and chain drives which are expensive to manufacture and to operate. Where a hot melt glue is applied in its solid form, the clamped sheets must be moved from a position where the glue is applied to another position where the glue can be heated to effect the binding of the sheets. This requires additional time on the part of the operator in the binding process and extra moving mechanisms, increasing the costs of the machine.
The clamping devices in these machines for holding the sheets in proper alignment have been rather complex, requiring several operative steps to insure that the sheets are clamped with sufficient compression. These devices employ a mechanism for moving a clamp bar adjacent to sheets being bound and a detent means for preventing the clamp bar from moving away from the sheets once it has been moved adjacent thereto. A second clamp means such as an eccentric, is incorporated to further press the sheets to obtain the compression needed for the binding operation. This two-step mechanism increases the complexity in operation and ultimately the cost of manufacture of the binding machine.